Little League
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Oliver has been drafted to train a little league team. Molly Weasley is the star keeper. Perciver Fluff ensues.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 11 - Careers Advice, Task 3 - Write About Oliver Wood**

 **Word Count - 866**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam**

* * *

 **Little League**

* * *

"I am Oliver, your summer little league trainer," Oliver introduced himself, smiling down at the kids eagerly clutching their brooms. "I'm going to teach you all the wonders of Quidditch, but also I want you to have so much fun and learn to love it as much as I do. First up, I need to get an idea of your current flying abilities, so I've set up an obstacle course for you."

Oliver gestured to the obstacle course and lined the kids up, sending them off one by one. He was duly impressed by quite a few of them, none more so than Molly Weasley.

She was one of the smaller kids, but surprisingly, she was the best at blocking, and Oliver could definitely see a keeper in the making.

He made two teams of the kids next, and pitted them against each other in a friendly game, occasionally switching their positions around. When he had two teams he thought he could work with, he called them all back down to the ground.

"Okay, time for a boring but important bit. Broom care."

A few of the kids groaned, making Oliver chuckle. "I know, I know, but listen. Broom care is really important, because if you don't look after your broom, it could hurt you during a match. If the game goes on for a while, and you haven't been taking care of the wood properly, you'll get very uncomfortable very fast. Also, you could lose speed if you're not taking care to clip your bristles occasionally."

He showed them the proper techniques for broom care and by the time he was done answering their questions, parents were arriving to collect them.

The excited chatter as the kids told their parents about all that had happened was music to his ears. He'd been a little worried when he got asked to do the little league that he wouldn't be able to transfer his love for the game to the children.

...

"Percy?" Percy turned around, and Oliver grinned at him. "It's good to see you."

Percy stared at him for a moment, before he smiled. "Oliver. I didn't realise you were the professional trainer they'd brought in. How are you?"

"I'm good, you? How's Audrey? I haven't seen you guys for years."

"I, uh, well. We're divorced. It. Yeah. But she's okay. And I'm good. How are you?"

Oliver felt his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't know. I'm good. I got injured in the last match of the season, and then I got drafted here while I do the physio."

Percy waved him off. "It's fine. I… being gay doesn't quite match up with being married, but it took me a long time to admit it, even to myself. Too long."

Oliver started. "But you did admit it, and that's great."

Percy shrugged. "Turned out to not be as big a deal as I thought it was."

"If it was a big deal to you, then it was a big deal," Oliver replied quietly. "Aside from the… that, how are you?"

Percy grinned. "I'm great. And you're more awkward than the man I knew in school."

Oliver blushed. "Guilty."

…

"Molly is really enjoying you being here," Percy said, offering Oliver a smile. He'd been coming to pick Molly up earlier and earlier since their first conversation - not that Oliver was complaining about that.

Oliver grinned. "I like training them. They're good kids, and there's some real talent. Molly will make a great keeper when she gets to Hogwarts, I guarantee it."

"She'll be a credit to her house."

"I'm calling Slytherin now, by the way," Oliver replied, a cheeky look on his face. "She's sneaky up there, I love it."

Percy laughed. "A Weasley in Slytherin. Well… stranger things have happened, I suppose. How long have you got left with them?"

Oliver's face fell. "Two weeks. And then… well, Mr Brown is coming back off paternity leave, so they won't need me anymore, I guess."

Percy nodded, pushing his glasses up. "Well, Molly really likes your style of teaching, so I think you've got a career when you stop playing professionally."

"Yeah?"

Smiling, Percy nodded again. "Yeah."

…

The kids were still yelling and cheering when their parents picked them up, many of them having come to the match.

Percy appeared at Oliver's side for Molly, and Oliver grinned at him. "Did you see them?"

"They were great," Percy agreed, smiling down at his grinning daughter. "You played amazing, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"So, this is your last day with them?" Percy asked, raising his eyes to look at Oliver.

Oliver nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I… well. The training season starts again next week, and now that I'm back in good condition, I'll be first string again so…"

Percy nodded.

"I'm still going to try and come see their games though," Oliver added. "So… maybe I'll see you there?"

Percy nodded again, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Or. Well. Maybe I could see you before then? You know, for dinner or… something?"

Percy blinked. "I. I'd like that."

Oliver smiled wide and happy, his eyes twinkling. "I'll owl you."

* * *

 **Also Written for;**

 **The Brand's War** \- Groot - Wood / Music / Smile / "I am [name]." / Brown

 **Showtime** \- 35. "Did you see them?"

 **Insane House** \- 473. Broom


End file.
